prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Important Thing
Summary While at a jewelry store with Don, Luka encounters a spoiled girl named Komaki Kasugi who buys everything in the jewelry store, including a ring she had her eye on, much to the dismay of her tycoon father Kozo Kasugai. After Luka complains about Komaki's spending spree and stating her notion of money, Kozo offers her a job as a maid with the ring she wanted as payment. At the mansion, he shows her all of the priceless antiques on display, including his most prized, heavily-guarded possession: a gold tree. However, to Luka's dismay, she to look after Komaki, thrown out of her room after seeing a tattered rabbit doll and tossing it into a waste basket. Later, Luka tells the Gokai Galleon crew about the Kasugais and their unusual attitude toward money, learning that that Kozo was a peniless man until discovered a strange meteorite which held the gold Ttee. Meanwhile, the Zangyack Empire sends Action Commander Nanonanoda to Earth to steal the gold tree to fund their invasion. Nanonanoda enters the mansion and managed to bypass the security system until Luka notice Komaki watching him, causing the Action Commander to accidently activate the system and forced to run out. Outside the mansion, attacking him upon learning he is the tree's owner, Luka makes a deal with Kozo to get rid of Nanonanoda for a million. Becoming Gokai Yellow, she assumes the forms of Vul Panther and Bouken Yellow to throw the Action Commander out of the premises. Later, Luka confronts Komaki on why she did not alert her father on the intrusion, only to learn from Komaki that she and her father would be better off without the gold tree and went on her spending spree to get them back to that time. This fact infuriates Luka as lectures Komaki that money makes the world go round. That night, after remembering her own past, Luka is approached by Joe who asks for talk about how she needs money to fulfill a life-long dream. The next morning, Nanonanoda invades the mansion with a platoon of Gormin, setting the complex on fire without realizing he would harm the tree. The Gokaigers intervene, having Luka see to the Kasugis while the others assuming the forms of the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and quickly dispatch the Gormin before battering Nanonanoda with the J.A.K.Q. Hurricane. Luka finds the father and daughter and tells them to leave the burning mansion immediately, but Komaki hesitates - saying she does not want to leave something important. Given a check for 10 million yen by Kozo to retrieve the gold tree, Luka tells Komaki she will bring back the prized possession. As the Kasugais leave, Luka changes into Go Yellow to obtain her quarry before emerging from the burning mansion, having retrieved not the gold tree but Komaki's rabbit doll instead. Kozo discovers that his daughter has held onto it for a long time and realizes that his wealth had distanced him away from her. As the gold tree melts from the fire, Kozo apologizes to his daughter and agrees with her to start over again. Not being good at situations like this, Luka changes into Yellow Racer and joins the others as they eliminate Nanonanoda with the Final Wave from their Gokai Sabers. When Insarn enlarges Nanonanoda, DekaGokaioh is formed to easily destroy the airborne Action Commander with the Gokai Full Burst. As the Kasugais watch the battle, Komaki discovers that Luka returned the check inside the doll. Later, the Gokai Crew commend Luka for her generosity, with Joe mentioning that she practically worked for free. Luka then reveals to them that she was paid, in the ring she wanted earlier. Cast * Tomokazu Seki Narrator, Mobirates, Gokai Saber, Gokai Gun (voice) * Yuki Yamada Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue * Mao Ichimichi Luka Millfy/GokaiYellow * Ryota Ozawa Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed * Yui Koike Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink * Kazuki Shimizu Don Dogoier/GokaiGreen * Yukari Tamura Navi (voice) * Hirofumi Nojima Waruzu Giru (voice) * Kouji Ishii Damaras (voice) * Kikuko Inoue Insarn (voice) * Gaku Shindo Barizorg (voice) * Wataru Takagi Nanonanoda (voice)